


Grooming

by Saingirl101



Series: Kitty Dads AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitty 76 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saingirl101/pseuds/Saingirl101
Summary: Literally this was because of Hanji's pinned tweet on their twitter and all of Orenjimaru's feline dad au pictures.Alternatively titled: Jack Morrison Wants to Groom His Husband Because He is a Mess.





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjimaru/gifts).



_Orenjimaru andInfinite-atmosphere are such influences with all their Kitty au art. After looking at Infinit's pinned twitter post I was just so inspired. May or may not be continued on with more saucy content._

 

**Grooming**

 

 

If you were a new Overwatch recruit it would probably be a shock to see the Blackwatch Commander and Strike Commander sitting together on one of the communal rooms’ couches. It was probably more of shock to see the pair of them entwined around each other and engaging in some pretty loving grooming. That was if you were a new recruit.

 

Most Overwatch and Blackwatch agents at this point were used to seeing their commanders engaging in grooming pda.

 

Everyone was born spliced with some sort of animal D.N.A. For Angela her bird genes gave her luxurious long white wings. For Jesse, you could see the coyote genes in his big pointed ears and fluffy tail. Even Genji who had lost many of his Serpentine features still had the elegant points where majestic horns once were, courtesy of his dragon genes and when he took off his face plate occasionally you’d see forked tongue poke out absent mindedly.

 

Thanks to everyone’s animal D.N.A, each person tended to engage in some sort of animalistic habit without much cognizant thought.

 

So it would make sense that Jack who was a snow leopard and Gabriel who had panther genes would engage in cat like grooming from time to time.

 

Normally, as an old married couple they tended to groom each other in private, but they had been separated for 3 weeks thanks to Gabriel leading a covert Blackwatch mission and Jack had barely managed to be coaxed to one of the nearby lounge before tackling his husband for grooming session.

 

So as a result, Gabriel sat there on the soft leather coach letting his enthusiastic husband groom him to perfection. Jack’s tongue had a sandpaper like quality to it as he licked along Gabe’s face, making sure to smooth out any stray hairs in his short beard. Gabe’s long black tail swished lazily in response to Jack nibbling the sensitive corner of his mouth in just the right way.

 

Both their cat ears were relaxed, ignoring the endless chatter from the hallways and inside the room.

 

As Jack went up to nibble as the dark black ears at the top of Gabriel’s head, letting out a slight hiss of displeasure as his tongue went over some loose dirt, caught in the fine hairs.

 

Gabriel chuckled in response and rubbed a hand lazily down Jack’s back.

 

“You could have waited for me to shower, mi amor.” Gabriel said as Jack lapped quickly at his hand before using the wet hand to clean away the dirt from Gabriel’s ears.

 

Jack scrunched his nose up in response and took the moment to lick along Gabe’s brow.

 

“I can’t help it, you stink and are dirty.” Jack said in response.

 

Gabriel laughed again and moved his hand up to scratch behind Jack’s spotted ears, smiling in contentment at the soft growly purr that Jack emitted in response.

 

“I still think a shower would have been the best way for me to get clean. Then you wouldn’t have to dirty your poor tongue if I’m dirty and smell.” Gabriel teased.

 

Jack’s tail flopped back in forth in slight agitation and mumbled, “Its not that, its just you don’t smell like me anymore, there’s so many other scents on you,” Jack paused to flick Gabe on the nose with his finger, “And you know I can’t handle my grooming habits when I see someone dirty.”

 

Gabriel laughed at that. Contrary to popular belief anims varied in what animal behaviors they couldn’t help but engage in. Jack was always super fixated on grooming Gabriel just right. Sometimes that meant Jack ran halfway across base in his pristine Strike Commander uniform because he was annoyed about not having time to groom Gabriel that morning before work. Although that didn’t mean that Gabriel didn’t mind returning the favor, especially because it usually meant his scent ended up all over Jack.

 

Speaking of which, it must have been a testament to Jack’s desire to get his scent all over Gabriel that he could barely discern Jack’s smoky yet sweet scent from his own musk. However, his own scent was just barely clinging to Jack and that just wouldn’t do.

 

Jack startled slightly from he been gently nuzzling and nipping at Gabriel’s sensitive ears as Gabriel started to groom jack in return. Grinning as Jack mewled lowly under his breath as Gabe’s tongue quickly and efficiently cleaned his face. This late in the day Gabe could feel the slight pricks of whiskers from where Jack had shaved earlier that morning growing back in.

 

Gabe briefly pulled away to quickly lick at his hand before running the wet part over Jack’s brow and under his chin. Jack for his part seemed content to resume with nipping lazily at Gabe ears, although the slight rumbling sound rising from his throat showed how content he was.

 

Gabriel thought it was time to up the stakes though. Slowly, so as not to alert Jack to his plan, he went from gently licks to soft little nips along Jack’s right temple, slowly moving down the right side of his face. Besides little rumbles of appreciation Jack didn’t do anything else to acknowledge Gabriel’s actions.

 

Gabriel slowly moved down Jack’s face until he was just shy of his prize, Jack’s scent glands located at the base of his neck. Gabriel moved quickly, one moment nipping slightly at the underside of Jack’s chiseled jaw and the next mouthing and biting lightly at Jack’s gland and neck.

 

He felt jack go still at first, knowing that his actions had both activated jack’s play fighting instincts and alighted her nerves with wonderful pleasure.

 

Jack swatted at Gabriel with a curled hand that lacked any real fight or conviction, his body twisting slightly to check Gabriel’s hold and trying to determine the next movement.

 

They both stayed still for a moment, before Gabe bit at Jack’s gland again causing Jack to wiggle to try and gain dominance over their positions and work to pin Gabriel. Gabriel however had predicted Jack’s movement, using his left arm to pin Jack’s arm to his side and quickly rotated their bodies so Jack was below him on the couch.

 

Jack pouted with annoyance as Gabriel took his prize, a good long suck on Jack’s gland and licked at the mark, which would soon be a purple hickey in no time at all. Gabriel happily nibbled at the area around the mark, causing Jack to purr in reluctant enjoyment.

 

“Cheater.” Jack mumbled without any bite from where he was situated under Gabriel’s body.

 

Gabriel took the moment to pull back and grin at him. He gave Jack a quick peck on the lips to remove the frown from his face. His husband unable to stay mad when faced with Gabriel’s enthusiastic love and affection.

 

“Best two out of three?”

 

He knew he had Jack’s response when he felt Jack’s tail move from beneath them and heard the soft swish, swish sound of anticipation.

 


End file.
